


Detective AU

by a_6yearold_inside



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Detective AU, F/M, Fluff, felinette - Freeform, well now she’s in JAIL, you know Lila Rossi?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_6yearold_inside/pseuds/a_6yearold_inside
Summary: Gems have been stolen, so it’s up to Felix and Marinette to find the culprit.
Relationships: Felix Culpa/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Felix/Marinette
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	Detective AU

Felix adjusted his tie and greeted Marinette, who had her hair up in a bun. 

“Ready?”

“I’m always ready!” She grinned and displayed the notepad already opened to a page.

“Some idiot lost her necklace?” Felix read. “Netta....”

“Listen, she just called us, said she lost her jewels in a restaurant and didn’t give us any other information other than, ‘it was definitely my ex.’”

The two ducked under police tape and entered the restaurant.

“Hello, I am Felix Culpa and this is my partner, Marinette Dupain-Cheng we are here to-“

“Sorry, sir.” A woman held her hands up. “This is a crime scene, so I’m afraid your reservation is invalid.”

“Officer... Jen, I assure you that I am not here to enjoy the atmosphere and food of this fine establishment. I am a professional detective and I this my assistant; we are here to analyze the crime scene.”

“Oh!” Realization dawned in her eyes. “Of course, come on in.” She ushered them in and told them that the witnesses were ready to be questioned whenever.

Marinette giggled quietly as they entered the main dining hall.

“Don’t,” he warned, “don’t say it.”

“She thought we were a couple again.”

“We are a couple, Nette.”

“Yeah, but she thought we ducked under police tape and ignored the police officers surrounding the building just to have dinner here.”

“There doesn’t appear to be any way for a thief to enter the dining hall unless they were dining or a server, so its unlikely that it was an outside intruder.” Felix said ignoring her comment.

“Got it,” she muttered, jotting it down, “so, witness time?”

“Yes, Marinette, it is witness time.”

* * *

They enter the room and noticed all of the people standing behind the mirrored glass.

“It’s Lila.” Marinette said plainly, after seeing the shrewd brunette. “She did it.”

“Marinette, we need proof.”

“She’s awful. How’s that for proof?”

“You can start by interviewing Chloe Bourgeois ; she was at the table next to the victim’s. Then do Alya Césaire, she was the server for the victims table.”

“You’ll do Lila?” She asked glumly.

“I’ll do Lila.”

* * *

When they reconvened, Felix seemed to be in a bad mood.

“So...” she simpered, “who did it?”  


“It is most likely, that among all known suspects, that the thief of the Winston jewels would happen to be-“

“Cut the court talk, who was it?”

“It was Lila.”

“IT WAS LILA!” She celebrated, turning to shout at officer Jen. “Jen, it was Lila!”

She nodded and gave Marinette a thumbs up, before passing a wad of cash to the man standing next to her.

“So, why was I right?”

“All of the stories of everyone I interviewed had all of the same details except for Lila’s. Nearly everything she said contradicted the general opinion.”

“Now, we have enough reasonable suspicion to go to court and get a warrant to search her place of residence for the missing jewels.”

“And then?”

“And then, with luck, we get the evidence we need to arrest her. You’ve been doing this for seven years, don’t you already know this?”

She pumped her fist in the air. “Yeah, but I wanted to hear you say it. I gotta call Adrien; Lila’s going to prison.”

He smiled as Marinette whipped out her phone, doing a little dance as she waited for Adrien to pick up.

“Hey Adrien? Yeah, I’m on a job right now, that’s why I’m calling; remember Lila Rossi? Well, she’s going to jail!”

As Marinette celebrated over the phone and relayed the message to dozens of others, Felix fingered the box hidden deep in his pocket, and thought of the ring that laid inside. 

Soon, he thought, soon.


End file.
